


Crowley no lee libros. (traducción)

by jessevaldfond



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Azirafel trata de que Crowley lea libros, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Libros
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Si había algo que a Azirafel no le gusta de Crowley, si dejaba de lado el asunto de lo de ser un demonio, era el hecho de que Crowley no leía libros.
Kudos: 6





	Crowley no lee libros. (traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crowley doesn't read books](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094706) by [IxiLecter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxiLecter/pseuds/IxiLecter). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada por [@IxiLecter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxiLecter/profile) y por nada puede ser copiada, publicada o adaptada. Esta traducción esta publicada en otros dos sitios más: Wattpad y Tumblr.

Si había algo que a Azirafel no le gusta de Crowley, si dejaba de lado el asunto de lo de ser un demonio, era el hecho de que Crowley no leía libros.

No es que a Crowley no le gustaran las historias, la cultura o el conocimiento, no, siempre estaba feliz de acompañar al ángel a toda obra (aunque prefería las divertidas) o conferencias que el ángel escogiera. Azirafel aún recordaba con cariño aquella tarde cuando los eruditos de Milton discutieron de como las serpientes se movían antes de perder sus piernas y Crowley se reía tanto que les pidieron que se fueran.

Pero cada vez que Azirafel le regalaba un libro de verdad y después le preguntaba sobre él en su siguiente encuentro, el demonio decía que no lo encontraba interesante, que lo había perdido, se lo habían robado, lo había olvidado o salia con otra razón para no leerlo.

Pero Azirafel no perdió la esperanza. Un día. ¡Un día encontraría un libro que le gustaría al demonio! Y, ¿quien sabe? tal vez despierte en el demonio la intriga por los libros, o al menos encontraría un autor favorito cuyos libros le gusten y hablarían de ellos con el ángel.

Si.

Azirafel, principado y ángel de la puerta del este, estaba en el caso.

**\-------**

**Mesopotamia, 2560 a.C**

"Entonces, ¿leíste la tabla de arcilla que te dí? Creo que era un poema muy bonito." dijo el ángel y vio el nuevo estilo de su compañero. ¿Por qué cambiaba tan a menudo? Pero eso no _era_ importante, lo importante era si el demonio leyó la tabla de arcilla. Porque de alguna forma no leyó las anteriores que Azirafel le había regalado.

"Ah, si, esa tabla, si. Lo siento, la perdí. Por cierto, ¿has oído de que hay un nuevo restaurante de pescado a la vuelta de la esquina?"

**_______**

**Asiria, 650 a.C**

"¿Esa tabla de cera te la robaron?"

"Si, robada, total y completamente."

**_______**

**Egipto, 29 a.C**

"Crowley, hola. Me enteré de lo que pasó con Cleopatra..." hace solo un año el emperador egipcio le quitó la vida por la mordedura de una serpiente para no caer en manos de los romanos.

"Azirafel, hola. Oh, si."

"¿Fuiste tú quien... ya sabes?" el ángel pasó saliva pesadamente sin saber como preguntar si el mismísimo Crowley fue quien mordió. Azirafel sabía que el demonio era amigo de la inteligente e ingeniosa mujer.

"¿Qué?" el demonio parpadeó, "¡Oh, no lo sabes!" se rió, "No, Cleo está viva y a salvo. Lo fingimos todo. ¡Yo, por supuesto, insistí en que una serpiente estuviera involucrada para que hubiera más de ellas en la historia! ¡Se están escribiendo libros sobre ello mientras hablamos." sonrió ladinamente el demonio. 

Azirafel le sonrió, "Eso me recuerda, sin embargo, ¿has leído el papiro que te di? También había una estupenda historia, aunque sin serpientes."

"Oh, ese papiro, si, bueno...lo siento, pero...un camello se lo comió."

"¿Un camello?

"Si, un gran y hambriento camello. Estaba caminando por una calle sosteniéndolo frente a mi y de repente, ¡BAM!, un camello me lo arrancó de las manos y se lo comió."

Azirafel parpadeó. Esta fue, hasta ahora, la historia más escandalosa. No importa, tal vez tenga suerte la próxima vez.

**_______**

**Roma 377 D.C**

"Muchas bibliotecas han sido construidas, ¿no es maravillo, Crowley?" Azirafel sonrió al demonio.

"Maravilloso, si." dijo su compañía y Azirafel de alguna forma lamentó no poder ver bien los ojos de la serpiente. Comprendió por qué Crowley había diseñado esos lentes oscuros para que la gente no lo mirara por sus inusuales ojos, pero aún así, esos ojos eran verdaderamente únicos y magníficos a su manera.

"El pergamino fue verdaderamente un invento brillante, mi querido amigo. ¿Tuviste la oportunidad de ver las historias de la Ilíada y Odisea que te di?" intentó el ángel.

"No, lo siento, estoy muy ocupado. Pero, oye, algo está pasando en el Coliseo hoy, ¿por qué no vamos a ver?"

**_______**

**Alemania, 1420**

"El papel es realmente mejor que el pergamino, pero aún así, toma mucho tiempo antes de que se haga una transcripción. Sé que puedo hacer un milagro con una copia si alguien la necesita, pero Gabriel sigue enviándome esas notas cuando hago eso."

"Es un imbécil." dijo Crowley y bebió el vino que acordaron compartir.

Azirafel trató de dar una mirada severa a su compañero, pero no puso suficiente empeño. La parte de él que ama los libros ciertamente estuvo de acuerdo.

"Entonces, la Divina Comedia que te di, ¿te gustó?" Azirafel era muy tenaz.

"Oh, ese libro, si. Verás, lo estaba leyendo en el banco de Arno en Florencia, y de repente estaba este hombre leyendo por sobre mi hombro. Se lamentó de tener que irse, ya que era un banquero y tenía una cita que acudir, pero le di el libro. Se llamaba Giovanni di Bicci de' Medici. Quién sabe, tal vez esto despierte en él y en su familia el amor por el arte."

El ángel parpadeo. Eso sonó realmente sincero. Y era una opción que él aprobaría.

"Hiciste una buena acción, entonces," sonrió.

Crowley frunció su ceño y bufó.

Azirafel continuo, "Como sea, hay otro libro-"

"¡IMPRESIÓN!

"¿Qué?

"Quizás se podría inventar una máquina que resolviera el problema de la transcripción de libros. Se imprimiría las letras directamente en papel, como una prensa. Tú podrías ser el autor intelectual de esta invención, claro."

"Como una prensa..." repitió Azirafel, perdido en su mente, todos los pensamientos acerca de recomendar un nuevo libro a Crowley se olvidaron.

Crowley sonrió ladino.

**_______**

**Francia, 1793**

"Esas crepas fueron realmente magníficas, ¿no es así?"

"Mhm, casi pierdes la cabeza por ellas," dijo Crowley y sirvió más vino.

"Si, me alegro que ayudaras a evadir todo ese papeleo. Por cierto, ¿has leído algo de Moliére?"

"No, pero me gustan sus obras de teatro, ¿por qué no vemos si hay algo esta noche?"

¿Cómo podía Azirafel que no a eso?

**_______**

**Londres, 1895**

Azirafel suspiró cuando pasó su dedo sobre el libro de Oscar Wilde, _El retrato de Dorian Gray_. Tenía la sensación de que a Crowley le gustaría este. Pero ellos recientemente no se hablaban desde la discusión del agua bendita.

¿Posiblemente podría arreglar algo para que el demonio tuviera el libro de alguna forma?

_**3 días después** _

Crowley vio el libro que su vecino había dejado en el umbral de su puerta con una nota de recomendación. Su "vecino" quien tenía la misma caligrafía que cierto ángel.

La serpiente suspiró pero sonrió y fue a ese cuarto que no usaba mucho. El habitación estaba vacía...prácticamente solo había estanterías.

En estas solo había libros, rollos, pergaminos, tablas de cera, de arcilla y algunas piedras con símbolos grabados.

El demonio puso el libro en la estantería y salió del cuarto.

**_______**

**Londres, 1980**

"¿Hastur tomó el libro?"

"Uhm, si. Lo vio en mi escritorio y lo tomo, si. Probablemente lo vio demasiado malvado para él y lo quiso."

"¿Malvado? ¿ _El Hobbit_?"

"Si."

**_______**

**Londres, 2019**

Un cansado joven entró a la librería de Azirafel. "Disculpe, ¿de casualidad compra libros?"

"¡Buenos días! Bueno, eso depende, ciertamente estoy interesado en los libros de profecías," dijo de forma amable. Estaba de excelente humor. Como el apocalipsis no ocurrió y se las arreglaron para engañar a sus jefes, ni el cielo ni el infierno aparecieron.

"Uhm," dijo el hombre y rascó su cuello. "¿Que tal de Terry Pratchett?"

"Oh, me encanta el señor Terry," de hecho, el hombre era de verdad un escritor brillante, un verdadero hacedor de historias. Había varios de sus libros en la librería. El ángel, por supuesto, le dio un par a Crowley, pero como de costumbre a la serpiente no le gustaron. Si la memoria de Azirafel era correcta, una llama estuvo involucrada en la razón esa vez.

"Verá, me estoy mudando y no los puedo llevar conmigo asi que estoy tratando de ganar algo de dinero y..."

"Está bien," asintió y le sonrió al chico.

Para la grande sorpresa del ángel, lo que recibió no eran los clásicos libros pero si algunos discos compactos, audiolibros. Era _¡Guardias! ¡Guardias!_ de Terry Pratchett. Pero como ya había accedido, le pagó al chico y tomó la caja con los discos compactos. Bueno, todavía no intentó _este_ tipo de trabajo de Pratchett para darle al demonio.

_**Esa tarde** _

"¿Más vino?"

"Si, por favor. Por cierto, tengo algo para ti," sonrió Azirafel.

"Oh, yo-" Crowley parpadeo lentamente, "¿Discos compactos?"

"Si, son audiolibros. Leen el libro en voz alta. Aunque ten cuidado de no dejarlos en tu Bentley por más de dos semanas. Si todavía transforma algo en lo _Mejor de King._ "

" _¡Lo mejor de Queen!_ Azirafel, por el amor a satán," sonrió, "y sí, así es." agregó cariñosamente.

_**Dos semanas después.** _

Para gran sorpresa de Azirafel, Crowley dijo un día, "Él es un gran escritor, ya sabes, ese tal Pratchett. Amo su sentido del humor. Me gusta ese tipo, Vimes y también Vetinari. Me recuerda un poco a Maquiavelo. ¿Recuerdas a Machiavelo, ángel?

Azirafel lo estaba mirando con la boca abierta.

"¿Ángel?"

"¡¿Te _gustó_?!" el cerebro de Azirafel no maquilaba bien. ¡Esto no tiene precedentes! ¡¿Finalmente había pasado?!

"Uhm, ¿sí?"

"Si, Vetinari, si, Maquiavelo, si, Vimes, ¡SI!"

"¿Ángel?"

"¡HOMBRE DE ARMAS!"

"¿Que?"

"Ese es el siguiente libro de Pratchett en la saga de Relojes del Mundodisco." tronó sus dedos y un libro se transportó desde un lugar de la librería hasta sus manos. Se entregó a Crowley.

El demonio no lo tomó. "Uhm."

"Tómalo, léelo, por favor. Estuve esperando seis mil años para encontrar libros que podamos discutir."

"Oh...¿ _por eso_ me los has estado dando? ¿Quieres discutirlos?"

"Sí," dijo Azirafel tímidamente.

"¡Nunca lo dijiste! ¡Yo no lo sabía! Si lo supiera, pagaría a alguien para que me los leyera."

"¿Que?"

Crowley pasó saliva pesadamente.

"¿Querido?"

"Verás, ángel, yo...n-no se si es por mis ojos de serpiente o es algo diferente en mi cerebro pero yo...tengo dificultad para leer. Tengo que concentrarme mucho para hacerlo y aún así, algunas veces leo un párrafo y no sé que es lo que leo o mi cabeza comienza a sentirse nublada y duele. Solo leer el papeleo del infierno después de escribirlo es un dolor. Así que...no me gusta leer. Me gusta leer, leer. Pero esos audiolibros, son realmente geniales."

Azirafel se quedó mirando.

"¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste, querido?"

Crowley se encogió de hombros y volteó a otro lado sin querer admitir que estaba demasiado avergonzado para hacerlo.

"Bueno, tú tampoco me dijiste que querías discutirlos. Solo me los seguiste dando."

"Si, tienes razón," el ángel asintió. "Pero, si lo hubiera sabido, te los habría leído."

"Bueno, aún puedes. Los guardo todos."

" _¿Todos?_ " Azirafel sonrió.

"Si, pero el único que obsequie fue _La Divina Comedia_. De verdad traté de leerla ya que trataba sobre el infierno, pero se lo di a los Medici. Pero lo ro-emh, compré a su hijo cuando su padre murió," Crowley sonrió.

Azirafel trajo copas, vino, vertió líquido en ellas y entregó una al demonio. "¿Por los audiolibros?"

Crowley sonrió, "Por los audiolibros."

**_______**

**Londres, 2019**

El señor A. Z. Fell siempre fue considerado excéntrico por sus vecinos. Aún así, su librería era bastante interesante, aunque siempre parecía hacer lo mejor para no vender un solo libro.

Desde el año pasado una gran serpiente se dejaba ver a menudo en la librería, siseando a cualquiera que quisiera hacer una compra.

Pero la última adquisición a la librería fue una en particular. Un estante entero fue reemplazado por una selección de audiolibros. Tampoco a la venta, la serpiente parecía ser más protectora hacia ellos.

Y había un reproductor de CD que reproducía regularmente uno de los audiolibros.

A menudo, era uno de Pratchett.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por darse el tiempo de leerlo, si les ha gustado vayan a la historia y dejen sus bellos corazones. Gracias de nuevo.


End file.
